


Симфония номер 1 в Ключе Сэма Винчестера

by Lost_In_The_Rye_Field



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Music
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_In_The_Rye_Field/pseuds/Lost_In_The_Rye_Field
Summary: О том, как музыка оказывает влияние на жизнь Сэма.





	Симфония номер 1 в Ключе Сэма Винчестера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Symphony No. 1 in the Key of Sam Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838346) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



> Саундтрек этого фанфика - 2 часть 7 симфонии Бетховена. (примечание автора)

Все это начинается внезапно. В одном городе, в одной школе есть «день музыкальных инструментов», когда ищут новых участников школьного оркестра, и Сэм должен на него идти. Это четвертый класс. Может быть, пятый.

Все инструменты разложены на столах в спортзале, и Сэм послушно пытается сыграть на каждом из них. Он закатывает глаза, когда его ставят в очередь игры на флейте, как и всех остальных мальчиков. Сэм уверен, что на флейте играют только девчонки. Он всей душой ненавидит всех этих мальчишек, но изгоем ему быть не хочется, тем более, он задержится здесь всего на несколько недель. Максимум – месяц. А быть изгоем слишком утомительно, и то, чтобы постоянно быть готовым постоять за себя, отнимает много энергии. 

Когда у тебя есть команда, - даже это команда идиотов, как это мальчишки, - то можно просто ускользнуть в ее гущу и быть надежно защищенным спинами впереди стоящих. Сэм совершенствует искусство пресекать их обсуждение других людей. Потому что это никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему. Это всегда приводит к разного рода дедовщине. Но если отвлечь их разговором о музыке, или играх, или фильмах, то можно и поговорить с ними не по теме. Хотя они все равно остаются непроходимыми тупицами.

Но с флейтами они все равно выглядят как дебилы, потому что нормально играть из них не может никто. Вместо мелодичного звука у них выходит редкостная фигня, из звука временами переходящая в ультразвук, настолько все было плохо. Сэм смотрит на инструмент и пытается дуть, но ни единого звука у него не выходит. Это трубка. Чтобы получить звук, нужно дуть через отверстие рта. Как над бутылкой из-под кока-колы.

Когда настает его черед, он держит флейту параллельно полу, и неумело, не прикасаясь пальцами к клавишам, начинает дуть. Выходит низкий, с придыханием, звук – точности, как от бутылки кока-колы, только с меньшей глубиной.

Вся комната замирает, устремляя на него свой взгляд. Он видит насмешки в глазах мальчишек, а учитель чуть ли не напрыгивает на него от волнения, так что насмешки по поводу того, что он как девчонка, могут подождать. 

\- Сэм! – восклицает учитель. – Ты можешь это повторить?

Сэм в ответ пожимает плечами, подносит инструмент ко рту и снова дует. Выходит еще один низкий звук, на этот раз прозвучавший немного громче.

\- Потрясающе! Никто другой не смог сыграть на нем! – он оглядывает комнату в поисках чего-то. Когда он это находит, он берет Сэма за руку и тащит куда-то. Он усаживает его на стул, одной рукой придерживая флейту Сэма, а другой ведет левую руку Сэма к клавишам. Все это чертовски неловко, и Сэм точно не собирается быть в группе, с их образом жизни ему не светит научиться играть на музыкальном инструменте. А если бы и светило, то это уж точно была бы не флейта.

Все же, он потакает учителю. Мистеру Венгеру? Может быть, мистеру Вангеру. Без разницы. Он нажимает на клавишу или две, заинтересованный тем, как меняется тон, когда он это делает.

***

Сэм врывается в оркестровую комнату ночью только для того, чтобы выяснить, остается ли мистер Вангер до восьми вечера в школе.

\- Сэм, - говорит он, косясь на дверь. Взгляд его удивленный, так как, помнится, он ее закрыл. Наверное. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Сэм не может ответить что-то, не признавая взлома с целью что-то украсть. Поэтому он переходит в наступление, так как лучшая защита – это напаление.

\- А что вы здесь делаете?

Это заставляет мистера Вангера засмеяться, и затем он говорит:

\- Репетиция джаз-группы только что закончилась, и я решил немного попрактиковаться. 

Сэм смотрит на его рабочий стол и видит там ноты. И ему вдруг отчаянно хочется уметь их читать.

\- Оу, - говорит он.

Мистер Вангер отслеживает его взгляд и мягко улыбается.

\- Почему бы тебе не пройти со мной? – говорит он и ведет его в свой кабинет. 

Он огромный, даже для кабинета. С картотекой на одном конце и фортепиано, с тремя стульями и двумя пюпитрами по обеим сторонам, на другом. Стол стоит посередине, из-за чего смотрится немного неуместно, но это единственное оставшееся для него место. Когда они отходят от стола, Сэм замечает шесть или семь инструментов на стендах. 

\- И вы играете на всех них? – спрашивает Сэм. Там, на стендах, были три различных вида саксофонов, несколько разных кларнетов, флейт, и какая-то странная вещь, которую не принесли на день музыкальных инструментов. 

\- Да, - отвечает мистер Вангер. На одном из стендов стендов стоят ноты, заметки в которых сделаны причудливым рукописным почерком. – Я играю в оркестровой яме в эти выходные. И ноты действительно очень сложные.

Он листает нотную книгу, открывая ее на нужной странице, а затем берет флейту и начинает играть что-то быстрое и джазовое.

\- Пять инструментов. Обычно, это не так много.

Сэм кивает, хотя это и звучит невозможно. Все его эмоции, все ощущения смешиваются в нем, все больше и больше увеличивая интерес к новой школе.

\- Почему ты здесь, Сэм? – осторожно спрашивает мистер Вангер.

Сэм поворачивается нему, потому что он не может, это смешно даже думать об этом…

\- Ты хочешь учиться? – спрашивает мистер Вангер, и ждет, пока Сэм заикнется, чтобы продолжить. – Потому что я счастлив был бы тебя учить. По вечерам, если это то, что тебе нужно.

Сердце Сэма выпрыгивает из груди, но он знает, что должен вежливо отказаться и избегать мистера Вангера до тех пор, пока они не выберутся из этой дыры. Но ничего не может с собой поделать. Он знает, что потянувшись за чем-то, что ему не достать, в конце это причинит боль. Дин этого не знает, потому что он приучил себя любить только те вещи, которые нравятся отцу. У Сэма этого никогда не выходило. Но он иногда все же их делал, потому что хотел, чтобы они понравились Дину.

\- Я бы хотел научить тебя, если тебе это интересно, - говорит мистер Вангер.

В ответ Сэм сглатывает и кивает, словно немой.

\- Ладно, - говорит он и слегка толкает стоящего Сэма к пианино. – Давай тогда здесь и начнем.

***

Музыка – это язык.

Сначала Сэм этого не понял. Он даже никогда не задумывался о пианино до того, как мистер Вангер начал учить его. И только тогда он полюбил пианино. Хоть и его руки недостаточно ловкие, чтобы быть по-настоящему хорошим в игре, но оно было как Розеттский камень в мире музыки, и благодаря этому инструменту он мог в точности видеть, как все работает. Как связываются ноты, как они составляют аккорды и гармонии, и, в конечном счете, песни и симфонии.

Он хорошо знает языки. Но он никогда не думал, что силен в музыке. Только лишь однажды получив базовую структуру, он может понимать язык свободно. Хоть он и не может хорошо говорить, но так всегда случается, когда он учит языки. Это требует времени, чтобы рот смог использовать то, что знает мозг.

Он учится играть и на других инструментах, и один из них – кларнет. Он таскает с содой везде кларнет, но это всегда заканчивается «заимствованием» из музыкального магазина, и он вернет его прежде, чем они покинут город. Нет никакого способа спрятать кларнет в Импале – и неважно, насколько он хитер. 

В итоге он вырастает из этого. Как и с любым другим языком, ему нужно идти в ногу с ним или отстать от него. Становится слишком сложно оставаться в группе в средней школе, и, в конце концов, он останавливается, с тоской глядя на пианино, когда проходит мимо них.

***

Ему шестнадцать, когда он впервые слышит профессиональную симфонию. Они гоняются за перевертышем – очень быстро, - и Дин ныряет в заднюю дверь симфонического зала.

Это только репетиция, но музыка говорит с ним так, как никогда прежде. Она потрясающая, огромная по масштабам, и она движется, расшевеливая в Сэме что-то почти забытое. Дирижер стучит палочкой по пюпитру и говорит, что это хорошо, что Бетховен глух, и не может с небес услышать этой катастрофы.

Ему понадобились две недели в библиотеке, чтобы наконец-то найти нужную запись. Это вторая часть седьмой симфонии Бетховена, и он закрывает глаза, когда музыка проносится над ним. И она точно такая же, как в его памяти – странная, меняющая ландшафты в мгновение ока с улыбающегося до бурного. Изменения в мелодии, струящиеся мажорные и минорные интервалы, как река по камням и гальке, и она напоминает ему его собственную жизнь, и он ничего не может с этим поделать.

Когда пластинка заканчивается, Сэм сидит в углу библиотеки, и чувствует себя опустошенным. Он почти что забыл этот язык музыки, но не полностью. Бетховен обращается прямо к его душе, перекликается с ней, ведет к чему-то новому. И ему нравится это общение, но он уверен, этот язык только для того, чтобы слушать – не говорить. Он крадет кассету из чехла, на выходе из библиотеки бормоча себе под нос извинения.

***

Сэм создает свою коллекцию симфоний. К тому времени как он живет с Джесс, весь его шкаф забит сборниками Брамса и Бетховена, потому что настроение ему диктует, какого дирижера он хочет послушать. Маудлин? Фон Караян. Чиппер? Баренбойм. Стоик? Солти.

Джесс не большой фанат классической музыки, но после того, как Сэм рассказывает ей о том, каким кошмаром его жизнь была до появления в ней музыки, она начинает поддерживать и поощрять его хобби. Она покупает ему наушники для прослушивания. Иногда он даже разрешает включать ему ее на колонки, особенно когда она рисует.  
Когда она умирает, все в жизни Сэма рушится и ломается. Музыка исчезает в одно мгновение, сгорает в том же огне, который забрал Джесс, и это не займет много времени чтобы наплевать на все привычки, рутину, связи, чтобы отправиться следом.  
И тот, кем он был в Стэнфорде – тот парень, которого Дин никогда не узнает, на которого ему наплевать. Его никогда не волновало, что Сэму нравится и чего он хочет вне времени охоты, кроме того, что им нравилось обоим. Он вспоминает, как потерял в жизни спорт, классический рок и фантастику, и отбрасывает в сторону куски своей Стэнфордской жизни, как одежду, которую он перерос. 

Языки полезны в их работе. Латынь, французский, испанский и даже язык жестов, когда они встречают Эйлин, пригодился. Им никогда не пригождается музыка, но Сэм уверен, что это из-за того, что они не знают, что искать. Это не имеет значения.

Несколько месяцев назад он натыкается на сборник классической музыки в бункере. Записи старые, и он дает новую оценку для ранее знакомых дирижеров. Райнер и Маазель, Клемперер и Тосканини и Стоковский, все они имеют определенные стили, и он не переучится слышать свою любимую музыку из рук новых учителей.

***

Сэм пытался научиться играть на гитаре, когда он был в Стэнфорде. Кто-то сказал ему, что это самый простой для учебы инструмент, но попробовав на нем сыграть, Сэм стал категорически не согласен. Вся его система была противоположна пианино – она загромождала язык, делая его в два раза сложней для перевода. Как читать по-португальски с базовым знанием испанского. Некоторые моменты совпадали, но не во всех подробностях.

Он бы никогда не стал пробовать играть на ней снова, но думает, что, может быть, взяв ее с собой, он бы уговорил Дина попробовать на ней сыграть. Как и о языке, Дин говорит о музыке так же, как и о многих других языках. В общих мыслях и фразах, ключевых словах, но со множеством нюансов. В целом, этого достаточно.

Сэм думает, что, возможно, гитара идеально подошла бы Дину. Введение в тонкости, не подразумевающее какое-то обязывающее хобби. Сэм практически уверен, что Дин сперва будет учить звуки, а не как он, Сэм, слова. Потому что в этом был весь Дин. Ему нужно почувствовать что-то, чтобы убедиться, что оно реально.

Однажды Сэм, без лишенного шума, покупает гитару и оставляет ее на кровати Дина. Он не знает, что произойдет, как он отреагирует. Либо он выбежит из своей комнаты, требуя объяснений, либо будет демонстративно игнорировать подарок, даже не упоминать о нем. Но ему все же любопытно узнать, что произойдет.

Дин возвращается, поменяв в Детке масло. Следы ведут в его комнату. Первая реакция – это молчание. Сэм слышит отсутствие звука по коридору. Он задерживает дыхание, ожидая крика «Сэм!?!!», но так его и не дожидается. Он ждет еще минуту, прежде чем встать и высунуть голову в коридор, чтоб лучше слышать.

Он слышит тихое наигрывание на открытых струнах, а потом Дин топает по коридору из душевой. Сэм выглядывает из-за угла прихожей, наблюдя, как Дин вернулся с полотенцем, наброшенным на одно плечо, и стараясь не чувствовать себя разочарованным.

Он пробирается в комнату Дина и видит, что гитара лежит на том же самом месте, где он ее оставил, даже не сместившись. Он тяжело вздыхает и оставляет ее там. Возможно, Дину просто нужно немного времени.

Позже тем же вечером, он слышит предварительное ощипывание струн со стороны комнаты Дина, и про себя улыбается. Дин как пугливое животное. Если ты не знаешь, как к нему подойти, просто заставьте его принять ваше предложение. Но для этого требуются годы доверия и вовремя использованное шестое чувство.

Ни он, ни Дин не возвращают ее обратно в магазин. Через несколько недель в один вечер он заваривает чай, наваливая в кружку Дина тонну меда, и идет в его комнату. Он слышит ноты, сплетающиеся в мелодии любимых песен Дина, и когда он подходит к двери, то оказывается прав. Они кажутся Сэму новыми, совсем незнакомыми.

Какое-то время он стоит в дверном проеме, наблюдая за Дином, склонившимся над гитарой, глядя на его пальцы, когда он наигрыват что-то из Зеппелин. Сэм немного ухмыляется, прислонившись к косяку, и просто слушает.

Через минуту он прочищает горло, и Дин поднимает на него взгляд, удивленный своей неосмотрительностью. Через минуту о снова натягивает свою непринужденную маску безразличия. 

\- Хорошо звучит, - говорит Сэм, пытаясь вернуть разговору утраченную открытость. Дин не играл бы с открытой дверью, если бы не хотел, чтобы об этом Сэм знал.

Дин переводит взгляд на гитару, а затем снова на Сэма, словно он не знает, что с ней делать. Сэм заходит в комнату и протягивает Дину кружку с чаем. Он обхватывает кружку руками.

\- Мои пальцы такие холодные, когда я играю, - говорит он, как будто это то, что они обсуждают каждый день.

Сэм продолжает игру, и что-то теплое разливается в душе обоих, когда он это делает.

\- Чем чаще ты будешь упражняться, тем реже это будет происходить, - говорит Сэм, стараясь сидеть рядом, чтобы видеть, что делает Дин. Он мычит и кивает, делая глоток своего чая.

Сэм сдерживает вздох. Они уже настолько плохи в этом. Когда они успели потерять способность разговаривать друг с другом? Возможно, они не всегда находят правильные слова для этого, но у них были правильные намерения. Важные вещи должны быть сказаны, но только в небрежных замечаниях. Он снова пытается.

\- Я хочу купить пианино.

Лицо Дина снова открывается, выражая удивление, в мгновение ока сменяющееся на другое выражение. Потеря или горе, возможно.

\- Ты играешь? – немного прямолинейно спрашивает он, и в этом вопросе похоронена целая история.

\- Немного, - признает Сэм. Он никогда не будет хорошо говорить на языке музыки, хотя это лишь вопрос навыка. Иногда нужно просто окружить себя вещами, которые любишь.

Дин неохотно кивает. 

\- Да, хорошо, - говорит он, делая еще один глоток.

**Author's Note:**

> Ребят, эта работа есть и на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/5797286/14896902


End file.
